I Miss You Already
by tehstorytellarh
Summary: Peeta and Kat have been besties since kindergarten. When they turn seventeen, Kat has to move to Australia. Peeta would never forget Kat, but she would forget him too easily. What will happen is Oz, the sunniest place they know? LOTS OF SARCASM, RATED T FOR TEEN THEMES. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo. New story. I love myself. Updates on all my stories might be slower, graduation in three weeks GUYS! I love you all for the support of my stories, helps me get through my rough days. In my current case, is all the time. I won't say my issues here, but if you REALLY wanna know, PM me and I will openly tell you. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Kat And Peeta At Five Years Old**_

_**Kat POV**_

'Okay sweetie, you'll be okay.' Dad says, flattening my hair.

'But what if I'm not?'

'You will be.'

'Daddy, who's that boy over there?' I point to a boy with dirty blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. He's pretty. Like mommy.

'He's Peeta Mellark. I know his father. Let's go say hello.'

'Okay daddy.'

We walk over to Mr. Mellark and Peeta.

'Hi Peeta.'

'Hi Katniss. You look pretty. Like a flower.'

'You look pretty too. Like my mom.'

He looks at me funny, then starts laughing. Then I start laughing. Dad and look at us and shrug and move us inside.

'Okay kids, find a partner and share your paintings.' The teacher tells us.

'Wanna be my partner?' Peeta asks me. We sat next to each other because we only knew each other.

'Sure.' We swap paintings and I gasp. His is amazing. He does the same with mine. I am a good painter, mommy told me that her baby thinks so too.

A few hours later, I know everyone in my class and Peeta has taught me how to paint even nicer.

'Bye Peeta.' I say, waving to him. He waves back and says,

'See you Kat.' I like that nickname.

_**Twelve years later (Seventeen)**_

_**Peeta POV**_

'You really have to leave?' I say sadly. I don't want her to leave. Why couldn't she stay at my house? Her parents said she can't do that though.

'Yes Peeta. I'm moving to Australia. I'm really going to miss you.' She was going to miss me? That felt good, I like Kat, alot. I actually have a huge crush on her. Now, I'll never get to tell her.

'Goodbye Peeta. I'll call you tonight.' She'll call me. Heard that brain? SHE WILL CALL ME.

'Bye Kat. I'll miss you.' I give her a hug and then she has to leave. We've been best friends since kinder. Now she's moving to Australia. The sunniest place me or her know of.

She walks to her car, with Prim. I remember Katniss telling me Prim was born, and she was so happy. I love when she smiles. Now I might not see her smile ever again.

She gets into her dad's car, and I wave behind them until they are out of my line of sight.

I feel the tears rolling down my face, and I immediately know I can't stop them. I start to walk home, a few minutes away. I pull my phone out and listen to a song that is amazing, but completely relevant to my situation.

_**And the tears come streaming down your face.. When you lose something you can't replace, When you love someone and it goes to waste, could it be worse? The lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try... to fix you.**_

By the time I get home, I'm just about ready to fall on my bed and sleep forever. And I fall on my bed, but sleep for about three hours instead.

_**Kat POV (Doing longer chapters3)**_

I get in the car and turn around, already crying. I miss Peeta majorly, and I wanna stay here, with him. I pull my phone out, and listen to a song that makes me happy, because I love Glee and it's a groovy tune.

_**Before I was born late one night, my papa said everything's alright, the doctor laughed when my mama lay down, with her stomach bouncing all around. Cause the bebop stork was about to arrive, mama gave birth to a.. HAND JIVE!**_

I skip to the chorus, where Marley and Jake sing together, and Kitty gets SUPER pissed.

_**While chopping wood I moved my legs, I started dancing when I gathered eggs. The townfolk clapped I was only five, he'll out dance 'em all, he was born to haaaand jive.**_

I start to fall asleep, longing for my dream land. I just want this to be one huge dream, a huge joke.

**A/N: How did I do? I was listening to 'Hand Jive' and 'Fix You' covers by Glee while writing this, obviously. I like my stories. I think, next chapter will be Kat arriving in Aus. WEW! From a special character's POV, of course. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, got SOME reviews on last chapter. As promised, I will make Kitty get to Aus now. In a.. new POV of course. As always, LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES, IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MARRIED PEETA ALREADY. *oops***_

_**Finnick POV**_

Ugh, I hate mornings. They suck SOOOOOO BAD. I only get up because one, my mom scares the hell out of me when she just woke up. Two, I get to see Annie's beautiful face. We're officially going out since Friday. I get up and pour water on my face, then get clothes on my body. Not that I need clothes. I could go to school fully naked and no-one would care. Except Mr. Abernathy maybe. I get a call and I know from the ringtone who it is.

_**Notice me, take my hand, why are we, strangers when, our love is strong, why carry on without me? Every time I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby.**_

'Hello Clover. I should change your ringtone.'

'Hey Finnie. Guess what, you hot mess?'

'I may be hot, but I most certainly am NOT a mess.'

'There's a new girl at school today.'

'Oooh, who?' I rub my hands together excitedly.

'Name is Katniss Everdeen, prefers to be called Kat or Kitty. Introducing her to the Victors as soon as Mr. Hot Pants gets here.' Now she's teasing me.

'Be there soon.'

'Good. Gotta go.'

'See ya.'

'Byee.'

I put my phone back into my Nike bag and say goodbye to my mom, while grabbing the keys for the house.

**HUNGERGAMESHUNGERGAMESHUNGER GAMESHUNGERGAMESHUNGERGAMESH UNGERGAMES**

'Okay,' I say breathlessly,

'Mr. Hot Pants is here.'

'Finnie, come with me, I'm taking you to Kitty right now.' Annie pulls me along with her, holding my hand.

'Okay, so don't take German?' A girl says.

'Yep, Mrs. Johnson teaches it. BOORING.' Clover says.

'Good, I chose Italian instead.'

'Nice, Mrs. Trinket teaches that.'

'Annoying?'

'Yep.' She says, popping the 'p'.

'Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh. I hate picking subjects. It's too hard.' She complains.

Annie drags me past the corner of the dorms and brings me to the new girl.

'Heya Kitty.'

'Hiya Annie.'

'This is Finn, my boyfriend.' She nudges me, telling me to introduce myself.

'I'm Finnick, call me Finn. Annie's honorary boyfriend.'

I bow down, showing my DEESPEEST respect to Kitty.

'Let's go to your dorm.' I say, pulling her and her schedule up. We walk away, and I hope she likes this school.

_**Peeta POV**_

It's been a week. Kat hasn't called me. I think I'm starting to lose it, so I decide to call her when it starts raining.

_Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Pingpingpingpingpingpingping pingpingpingping!_

There it is.

It starts ringing, then it stops.

'Hello?'

It's a guys voice. Does she already have a boyfriend?

'Hi, who is this?'

'Finnick Odair. Who's THIS?' He accuses me.

'Peeta Mellark. Katniss' best friend since kinder.'

'She hasn't told us about you.' I feel my arms go numb but then again, she's probably super busy.

'Is she there?'

'Nope, she's cheering on Marvie and Cato.'

'Who?' I ask, confused.

'Oh, Cato Hadley and Marvie. The brothers, they go to Mockingjay High.' He says, like it's so obvious.

'How long till she's done?'

'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. She's done. Here she is, Kittay.'

'Hello?' She says, her voice like bells.

'Hey Kat.'

'Who is this?' She says, confused.

'Peeta...' I say disappointed.

'Oh, Peeta! How's London?'

'Wet. Rainy.'

'Over here, OH MY GOD! It like, never rains. It's amazing.'

My mom screams for me downstairs, so I guess I gotta go.

'Kat, I gotta call you back later, kay? Bye.'

'CATO AND MARVIE, PUT ME DOWN!' She squeals happily.

I hang up and trudge downstairs, pissed off.

'Peeta, sweetie. We know Kat moved, and we are terribly sorry.' Mom starts off.

'Yeah, and?' I say sadly.

'We...' She looks at Dad, who looks at me with sad eyes.

'We're moving.'

'WHAT? To where?' I swear, if we move to fucking Vietnam or some shit, I am going to go bat shit basket crazy.

'Uhm... Australia.' Australia? I'm going to be with Kat again. It will be like a while ago.

'Seriously?'

'We knew how much you missed Kat, and we have to move there on business also.'

I hug mum and dad, catching them by surprise.

'We leave in two days. Make sure you pack everything that's essential.'

I run up to my room, itching to call Kat.

It rings and when I think it's going to go to voicemail, she picks up.

'Hey Peeta!' She laughs, and I hear voices asking 'Who is it?'.

'Hey Kat, I just got huge news.'

'What is it?' She obviously moved into a smaller room, because there's no noise.

'I'm moving. To Oz.'

She seems stunned, because she starts stuttering.

'You.. uh.. wha.. seriously? You're moving to Oz?'

'Yep, I am!'

'OH MY GOD PEETA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER.' I dunno if she's happy or mad.

'Oh my god, you are so lucky that Finn doesn't have a roomie.'

'Okay, see ya Kat.'

'It's Kitty now Peet.'

I hang up and start packing. I'm so excited to go to Oz.

**A/N: Good? I added a twist. WEW! So yeah, follow me on Twitter, I tweet. **_**tehstorytellarh~**_

**And my instagram is xoxolisalurvesyouhxoxo so follow me on both. Also, if you have Textie for iOS, msg me your email! I'll text u spoilers maybe. READ AND REVIEW LOVE YOU All!**


	3. Chapter3 SORRY FOR LATENESS !

**A/N: Hey guys. I AM SO SORRY! I have grad in ONE WEEK! ERMAHGERD, I've been busy like you wouldn't believe. Anyway, chapter 3, and later, chapter four. **

**LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Katniss POV**_

'Kitty. Kat. Katniss. Katty. KITTY!' I scream as someone pushes me off the bed.

'What are you doing?' I squint at this person, who is unknown. I open and rub my eyes to see my assailant, who turns out to be none other than Clove.

'Waking you up. We're cleaning Finnick's dorm room today. All because your best friend is coming.' She smiles her evil smile at me and pulls me up, then walks me over to our walk-in wardrobe. Her clothes are on the left, mine on the right. We part ways and I stare at my clothes.

_Did I really bring this much shit? _I think to myself, obviously scowling. I may be a girly girl who is a cheerleader, but I really don't like clothes that much.

I pick out a light blue top, that comes with a grey cardigan, trust me, it looks awesome. I pick out black short-shorts, and black converse, my favourite shoe brand.

Clove and I talk and walk to Finnick's room, where we hear 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs playing. We knock on the door and dance to the music.

_Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad? I swear you're giving me a heart-attack, TROUBLEMAKER!_

'Hello lovely ladies, here to help the Sex God clean?; Finnick says with a smile. He moves to pick me up, but before he can I jump into his arms. We may only be friends, but after 2 weeks, I know that he has a major crush on Annie, who got here at nine o'clock this morning, to help clean.

'Kay, put me down now Sex God.' I smile and he puts me down, and I immediately run to the iPod dock to change the song.

'AND ALL I NEED, IS A BEAUTY AND A BEAT, WHO CAN MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETEE!' **(A/N: Yes, I am a Belieber.!)** Clove, Annie, Finnick and I belt out as we clean. In three hours, the bedroom, bathroom and walk-in wardrobe is clean, so basically all of his place.

'This is ready for Peeta.'

'Speaking of Peeta, when is he due here?' Clove pokes me on the stomach. I look at the clock on the wall, it says – 1:58 PM.

Fuck.

'RUN! HE WAS HERE LIKE HALF AN HOUR AGO!' I scream, pulling Annie with me. Finnick saves time by throwing me over his shoulder and booking it out of his place.

_**Peeta POV**_

I check my watch again. It says 1:59 PM. Kat must've forgotten... I start to walk home with my bags when I hear screaming and Justin Bieber.

I turn around and see Kat, two other girls and a boy with her. She's over the shoulder of the boy, who hasn't even broken a sweat. He puts Kat down infront of me, who looks beautiful, as always.

'Hi Peeta!' Katniss exclaims, wrapping her arms around me tight. I return the gesture, but not as tight, I don't want to hurt her. She lets go after a while and grabs my hand.

'Come on, we just finished cleaning Finn's dorm, you can room with him.' She says, letting go of my hand. She holds her arms up to the tall boy, and he picks her up and she sits on his back, him piggy-backing her. **(A/N: I couldn't resist.)**

'Peeta, hi, I'm Annie.' The quiet and also pretty girl says.

'I like your name.'

'You'll like mine even more. Clove here.' She shakes my hand and then grabs Annie's arm.

'Come on guys, let's show Peet his house with me. My name's Finnick, how are you dude?' The strong dude asks.

'Good. This is a change from my old place, that's for sure.' He laughs at my comment and we head off to Finnick's place.

_**20 MINUTES LATER **_

We got me settled in, then went to the local bar, 'The Tributes' to have fun. They ask for volunteers to sing, and Kat pushes me on the stage and smiles at me.

The dj starts playing a random song, called 'Troublemaker'. I know the words off by heart.

'You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand.'

Now Kat is looking at me with wonder on her face. Clove whispers something in her ear and she blushes profusely.

'Oh oh oh, troublemaker, troublemaker yeah. That's your middlename, oh oh oh. I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain. And I wanna know,

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh, my mind keeps saying run as fast as you can. I say I'm done but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker.' I look out at the crowd, and people start pulling others up and dancing.

Katniss sits with Clove at the table, because Finn asked Annie to dance. Then, a tall blonde guy comes over to the table, asking Kat to dance with him. He's tall, strong and most of all handsome. He makes me so mad. Kat dances with him, laughing and whispering and blushing.

The rest of the song passes quickly, then they're asking for more volunteers. Katniss comes up to sing and pulls Finnick along with her, high-fiving me on the way to the stage. The dj plays a slow song, due to Kat asking him something.

'The day I, first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love, but now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was. Now here we are, so close, yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, that baby you're not like the rest?' Kat belts out the last note and looks into my eyes as she sings the first verse. I look back at her, and then turn around as someone comes in. He has grey eyes, like Katniss, and dark black hair. He looks at Katniss and smiles widely, and she smiles back at him.

'Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, that you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to wait, so let me give your heart a break.' Finnick and Katniss sing beautifully together.

The song passes and everyone's clapping and hugging. Katniss puts the microphone on the stand and runs towards the tall stranger.

'Gale, what are you doing here?' She says, her head in his shirt.

'Well Catnip, I came to your old house a few days ago. Prim answered and said you had gone to JabberJay College. So, I came here and transferred.' He says, hugging her back.

This man, Gale, makes me angry.

And I hate him. Did I mention that? I don't think I did. SHUT UP BRAIN. God.

**A/N: I finished it. HAPPY? YOU MONSTERS? JKS JKS JKS. Anyone excited for my graduation for me? It's on Wednesday! If you want pics afterwards, just ask and I'll PM to you. LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. IM SORRY! FORGIVE ME!

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY BUT IT'S JUST THAT IT'S BEEN CHRISTMAS AND THE END OF THE WORLD AND GRADUATION AND OH MY GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'm posting this to let you viewers know I am still alive and that LONG chapters are on the way, drama included. Couples break up, get together and have heart-wrenching fights, all with I laugh maniacally. *creeper laugh* Also, I will hopefully be getting a webcam soon, so I MIGHT be doing a YouTube series of vlogs and stuff. Might play games, story updates. More info on that later, LOVE YOU ALL LONG CHAPTERS COMING TODAY!**


End file.
